Take a Bow
by WindeSprite
Summary: [AU - InuKag - one-shot] Her senior year, Kagome finally gets a date to Prom: her best friend, Inuyasha, who she somehow managed to fall for over the years. Only problem is, she's his date under the pretense of helping him win Kikyo's heart...


**Take a Bow**

x

x

x

Under the adoring gaze of her dance partner, Kagome almost blushed. His grey eyes hadn't strayed from her face the entire time they'd been on the dance floor.

Too bad he didn't mean it.

Kagome swallowed hard and forced herself to smile. She was doing this for Inuyasha after all. And wasn't that what fairy tales always preached? Love is self-sacrificing, and eventually you will be rewarded for your selflessness.

As Inuyasha pulled her closer she forced herself to take normal breaths. She couldn't do this anymore—she couldn't play this role. It was slowly tearing her apart.

_: Take a bow, the night is over :_

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I think it's working," he said. His breath tickled.

She took a moment to compose herself before whispering back, "Really?"

"Jealousy is burning bright in her eyes," he said confidently.

"Good." She smiled waveringly.

_This masquerade is getting older : _

Kagome broke eye contact with her best friend and looked over to the object of his desire. She was dancing with the quarterback of the football team, Naraku Hashimoto—more commonly known as "Hash." Kikyo Tokoyami was beautiful in her pale blue prom dress that looked like it came out of a princess's wardrobe. She was the captain of the cheerleaders and this year's salutatorian. The perfect woman, in most of the male population's eyes. Only the female portion of that year's senior class saw her to be the fake she was. She was captivating, Kagome would give her that; but Kikyo was also self-absorbed and manipulative. No match for Kagome's prince.

"He doesn't deserve her," her prince was now muttering.

"What?"

"Naraku. He doesn't deserve her. Those brains and that beauty—they're wasted on that pot-head. What does she see in him?"

"A hot body?" Kagome suggested. Inuyasha stared at her incredulously for a moment, but grinned when Kagome crossed her eyes at him. "Good one," he said appreciatively. "That's my Kag—quicker wit than anyone in the school."

Which unfortunately isn't enough for you, she thought sadly.

Close friends since middle school, she and Inuyasha always had each other's backs. Inuyasha had pretended to be Kagome's boyfriend during the time that Koga was obsessed with her, and Kagome helped convince Nazuna to stop slipping cherry bombs into Inuyasha's locker. Their bond had only grown when they graduated into high school. Their group of friends expanded, but they remained best friends.

Sometime in the past year, Kagome had fallen in love with her best friend.

But as luck would have it—it was around that same time that Inuyasha discovered Kikyo.

"She's gorgeous," Inuyasha had admitted to Kagome one night. They were sitting on top of Kagome's roof, stargazing. "She's…I don't know. She makes me feel special. I've never felt this way about another girl before." He sighed.

Kagome's heart had twisted. To listen to her love rave about another woman… "I'm sorry," she murmured, keeping her words at a minimum, as to not reveal her feelings.

"But _everyone_ likes her," said Inuyasha moodily. "_Everyone_. I don't have a chance."

"Oh?"

"If only I could make her notice me…somehow…"

"Oh, she's noticed you already," Kagome said scathingly.

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Didn't you notice her staring at you through Chemistry? During the lab. She was gazing at you and sending me death glares like she was jealous of me or something—" The bitterness flowed easily.

"She was?" Inuyasha suddenly sounded hopeful.

"Yeah." Kagome was becoming annoyed. Did he even care that Kikyo had sent her death glares? Had she been anyone else, Inuyasha would have already torn them apart for looking at Kagome wrong.

"That's…that's it!" he said, growing excited. "Kagome…will you be my girlfriend?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Or two. "Wh-what?" she gasped, not sure she heard him correctly.

"Will you pretend to be my girlfriend for a week or so? If we make her jealous, maybe I'll have a chance!"

Ah, the twist of the dagger in her side… "You can't be serious!" she said, horrified.

"It'll work, I promise! Jealousy is the surest way to bring out someone's feelings for you."

"And you would know this how…?"

"Aw, c'mon, Kag," he pleaded. "You're my best friend! I helped you get rid of Koga, didn't I? Is it too different to help me _get _Kikyo?"

Kagome stared at him helplessly. "But I—"

He turned to face her and gave her puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

"I…" She felt like she was going to throw up. How could she possibly agree to help him make Kikyo fall in love with him? The girl was so fake it was sickeningly obvious. But—he liked her. Could she really hurt him by discouraging him? Perhaps the plan would fail. Kikyo usually went for high-class guys—granted, Inuyasha was the school track star and the resident Michelangelo—but he was by no means in her class. "I…" She _was _his best friend after all. But could she really…? "I'll help you…Inuyasha."

"You will?" His smiled brightened the dark sky. "Thanks, Kagome!" He threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I knew I could count on you."

"Yeah…"

"If we put the plan into action right away she'll be mine by prom." He frowned. "Or maybe we should give it a little more time. If she hasn't noticed by then, will you go to prom with me? Best night to pull an act like this."

She scowled. _Not _the prom invitation she'd been hoping for… She'd been yearning to go to prom with Inuyasha since her freshman year; and this is all she got? A borrowed date? "Yeah…sure…" she heard herself saying.

"You're the best," he murmured, pulling her head to rest on his shoulder.

"I love you too," she said faintly.

Kagome pulled her thoughts back to the present when Inuyasha leaned close again. "She's coming this way. Ready to act, sweetheart?"

She smiled wanly. "Lights, Camera…"

_: Lights are low, the curtain's down :_

Kikyo and Naraku were dancing directly beside them now. The song's tempo had slowed down to the soft part of the song and couples were moving closer, entwining arms.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a secret smile and pulled her to his chest, his arms circling around her back. Kagome responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. She swallowed hard.

_: There's no one here (there's no one here, there's no one in the crowd) :_

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispered their noses almost touching.

"Really?" she laughed delicately, playing her role to perfection. "You're such a sweetie."

"Your eyes are shining."

"So are yours."

_: Say yours lines, but do you feel them? :_

Kikyo bumped into Kagome's back. "Sorry," she said, completely insincerely. Kagome felt the smoldering heat of Kikyo's gaze. "Don't worry about it," she replied.

Inuyasha nodded to Kikyo and promptly turned back to Kagome. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Of course." They swayed in time to the music.

"You know," he murmured, giving her a small wink, "would you like to go somewhere after this is over? Just the two of us?"

She beamed at him, giving him an affectionate smile. "Inuyasha…"

_: Do you mean what you say when there's no one around? : _

Beside them, Kikyo slapped her dancing partner, Naraku. "You," she hissed, "are drunk. Get away from me!" She disentangled herself from his arms and stalked off towards the tables.

Naraku stared stupidly after her, swaying slightly. Kagome nearly giggled. He _was _drunk. Had someone spiked the punch?

"Looks like someone's idea of fun was spiking the punch," Inuyasha said.

"Too bad someone couldn't get this on video," joked Kagome.

"For the Senior Memories video?"

"'Shikon no Tama High Hero'—what's wrong with this picture?"

Inuyasha laughed, his baritone voice bouncing off the walls in honest appreciation. Kagome smiled to herself. Good. They'd given up the act and fallen back into the familiarity of their friendship. The façade was nearly killing her.

"Do you think it was working?" he asked, his voice back to normal.

"Yeah," she responded. "Remember when she bumped into me? You could tell it was deliberate."

"Maybe she just hates you," he suggested, smirking.

"Because I'm close to you," Kagome shot back.

"I hope so…"

The song ended and Inuyasha led her off the dance floor. "Do you think I should ask her to dance? She's just sitting there?"

Kagome's stomach flipped. _No,_ she wanted to beg, _forget Kikyo—stay with me! Dance with me! _"Go for it."

He shot her a nervous grin and whispered, "I'll meet you back at the table with Sango and Miroku."

She nodded and weaved through the tables towards the one her friends had staked out for themselves. She briefly glanced back to see Kikyo grace Inuyasha with a bedazzling smile and pull him towards the dance floor. Kagome stopped in the middle of the aisle way, watching the scene that unfolded before her. They were dancing together now. Inuyasha and Kikyo—in each other's arms, staring into each other's eyes… She whispered something into his ear and he laughed, pulling her closer, like he had with Kagome. Only this time, he wasn't acting. This time, it was real.

_Watching you, watching me—one lonely star :_

Kagome felt tears poke at the corners of her eyes.

_I've always been in love with you :_

"Kagome?" Sango materialized at her side, her black dress swirling around her ankles. A lone strand of hair had fallen across her face. "You okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah."

Sango frowned. "You are not. Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." She glanced back towards Inuyasha and Kikyo. The song had ended and a new one had struck up… but they were still dancing together. Laughing. Smiling. Flirting.

Sango followed her gaze and frowned. "You can't be serious. She actually fell for the plan?"

"Yeah." Kagome managed to keep her tone light. "Maybe I should try out for the school play. I didn't realize my acting was so convincing."

Sango snorted. "Yeah right, Kags—acting abilities?" She looked ready to murder someone. "This is killing you. That bastard. I'll strangle him myself."

"Huh?"

"It's so obvious that you love him. And that stupid moron can't see past the end of his nose."

_I guess you've always know it's true (known it's true) :_

Kagome bit her lip. "It is? Obvious I mean?"

"You wear your heart on your damn sleeve, and he doesn't even notice. His best friend! And he ditches you for that—that _slut!_"

Kagome sighed and resumed walking. Sango followed her, muttering curses under her breath. The two friends settled down in chairs, looking anywhere but the dance floor. "Where's Miroku?"

"Food table. All that dancing's worn him out. I think he's danced with every female in the room tonight."

"Has he danced with you yet?"

Sango sighed and fiddled with her shawl. "No."

"Bastard," Kagome muttered.

"Looks like we're both fools for love, huh?"

"Looks like," she agreed.

"I really can't believe the plan worked," Sango continued. "I mean, I really thought that he might have seen the error of his ways these past two weeks. You two made such a cute couple, and he seemed genuinely happy when his arm was around you, or when you walked to class together."

"It was an act," said Kagome miserably. "Every bit of it. When he was hugging me, I would see him looking at Kikyo out of the corner of his eye. He would call me 'sweetheart' specifically when she walked by, to see her reaction. And I went along with it like a blithering idiot because I—because…"

"Because you love him," finished Sango dully.

"Yeah."

Sango opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it, as if thinking better of it.

"What?" Kagome said. Sango was her closest girl friend. Much as Kagome loved Inuyasha, she had to admit that it was more fun to go shopping or gossip with Sango.

"Nothing." Sango looked down at her feet. "I should probably take my shoes off soon. That last dance didn't mix with these strapy things."

"Don't change the subject. What were you going to say?"

The mahogany-haired girl sighed and rubbed her face, smearing pink eye shadow all over her hand. "Dammit."

"It was about me and Inuyasha, wasn't it? Tell me, Sango."

"I don't want to hurt you."

_Bad news.__ Great._ "Just tell me. My heart's already broken."

"And you probably deserve to know how much of a jerk he is," Sango relented. "All right. Here's the clincher: he knows you like him."

Kagome's heart nearly stopped. "He…what?"

"Well, at least we think he does. Miroku and I were talking about your little love triangle—you, Inuyasha, and Kikyo—in the hallway one day, and Inuyasha walked up on us. We don't know how much he heard…but we think he's got some idea of your feelings."

"You're not serious," she said flatly.

"As a heart attack."

Kagome slumped back into her chair. "But maybe he _didn't_ hear," she feebly protested. "Maybe he really has no idea."

"You're a terrible actress, Kagome—and I do mean that with sisterly love. I don't know how he couldn't have noticed."

_You took my love for granted, why, oh why? :_

__"But the thing is," Sango said, frowning a bit, "I really thought the two of you had a chance. I thought somehow…that maybe he'd see how perfect the two of you are for each other, and realize Kikyo's true nature. I didn't realize he could be that blind." She glanced towards the dance floor again. "I really thought…"

Kagome waited for her to continue. "Go on. You're not hurting me more than he already has." She looked in the direction of Sango's gaze and froze. Her insides literally constricted and there wasn't enough oxygen filtering into her lungs.

There, in plain sight of the whole room, was Inuyasha and Kikyo, their lips locked in a passionate embrace.

Kagome's breaths were becoming more shallow—she couldn't tear her eyes away. _Oh no, oh no…_

Her love and her enemy slowly broke the kiss, staring into each other's eyes. The song abruptly changed tracks, and the two of them jumped, as if startled by the sudden noise. Inuyasha said something to her and motioned in the direction of the table before leading her off the dance floor.

Kagome bolted to her feet. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Sango was fuming. "That, no-good, low-down _bastard_—"

"I'll be back soon."

"Don't worry, Kagome, I'll kick his ass for you."

Kagome dashed out of the ballroom, dodging mingling groups of friends and couples. She burst out of the doors and frantically looked around for the bathrooms. The corners of her eyes were now spilling down her cheeks.

There. At the end of the hall.

Her make-up was already beginning to run. And her purse was back in the ballroom.

She threw open the door to the bathroom and lunged for the nearest stall, locking the door and leaning heavily against it. She didn't even try to curb the flow of tears.

_: The show is over, say goodbye : _

x

x

Where was Kagome going in such a hurry? Inuyasha frowned as his best friend dashed out of the ballroom. Here he was, coming to celebrate his victory, and all she could do was flee?

He shrugged it aside. Oh well. Maybe she had to go to the bathroom. Or something. Probably a girl thing.

"Was that Kagome?" Kikyo questioned.

"Mmhm."

"In quite a hurry, isn't she?"

He shrugged. "Bathrooms?"

"Probably." Her laughed sounded like tinkling glass. "Oh, Inuyasha, you must introduce me to all your friends. That boy—Miroku—he's your best friend, is he not?"

"Actually," he corrected, "that would be Kagome. We've been friends for forever."

"Have you now?" Kikyo sounded pleased. "Well, that would explain why you hang out so much."

"Yeah, I guess so." They'd reached the table now. Miroku was absent, but Sango was sitting there, jiggling her bare foot around. She gave him a hard smile. "Welcome back, Prince Charming."

Kikyo giggled. "Isn't he, though?" She slid her arm through his. "What's your name, again?"

"Sango. You must be Kikyo."

"Why, yes, I am. Are you having fun?"

"Loads." Why was Sango glaring at him?

"Well, I'm having a lot more fun now than I was originally." Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha. "Can we sit down with you for a while? These shoes are pinching my toes."

"By all means; no one's stopping you," Sango said rather coldly.

"Sango, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She'd been gone an awful long time.

Sango's glare could have frozen hell over. "Bathroom."

What was her problem? "Is she okay? Maybe I should go check on her."

"So kind of you to worry," she said in a clipped tone. "Unfortunately, Inuyasha, you cannot go into the women's room."

"I'll go check on her," Kikyo volunteered happily. She moved to stand, but Sango bolted to her feet as if burned. "No," Sango said. "That's okay. I'll go."

"Oh don't trouble yourself! Your feet look awfully bruised. I'll only be a moment, don't worry." Before anyone could protest, Kikyo glided out of the room.

Sango started off after Kikyo, but Inuyasha intercepted her. "Let her go. I want her and Kagome to meet."

He wasn't expecting the slap that turned his head completely around. He gaped at Sango, rubbing his smarting cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an insensitive bastard!" she shrieked. "You—you—I can't believe you! Using Kagome like that! And then letting that witch go after Kagome! She's probably boasting her fickle head off, tearing the shreds of Kagome's heart into tinier pieces…" Her hands clenched into fists. "I should kill you now…"

"Sango, dearest!" Miroku boomed, coming up behind her. "What's all the fuss?"

"Don't touch me," she snapped. "I'm just giving this idiot a piece of my mind."

"What for?" Miroku looked around. "Where's Kagome?"

"In the bathroom. Probably crying."

Catching on quick, Miroku sent a knowing glance towards Inuyasha. "What did he do?"

"Oh nothing, just stuck his tongue down a certain slut's throat—"

Miroku looked horrified. "What—you mean Kikyo?" At Sango's fervent nod, he said, "You didn't!"

"So what if I did?" Inuyasha exploded. "You were doing the same thing with the best Salsa dancer in the school!"

"You _what?_" Sango demanded, whirling around to face Miroku.

"Thanks a lot, man," said Miroku.

Sango gave him a menacing look. "I'll deal with _you_ later," she whispered threateningly. "And you, mister!" she said, turning her attentions to Inuyasha. "You are in such deep shit right now…"

"What the hell did I do?"

"Don't tell me you really _are _blind! Could you really be so apathetic about Kagome's feelings?"

"What does Kagome have to do with anything?"

Sango stared at him, open mouthed. Miroku snickered.

"What?"

While Sango spluttered unintelligibly, Miroku helpfully said, "She likes you, idiot."

Inuyasha gave him a look. "Duh. She's my best friend."

"No, moron—she _like_likes you. Hell, she's probably even in love with you."

Inuyasha stared at him, completely nonplussed. "Huh?" was the only response he could form.

"Men," spat Sango. "Complete fools."

"Hey, I resent that," Miroku said.

"Inuyasha—could you really not see that she loves you? In these past two weeks when she was carrying out your little charade, she was happier than I've ever seen her. Do you realize what she's done for you? _She loves you_, and yet she's been helping you get that completely fake _airhead_." Sango gulped in a few deep breaths. "You don't deserve her. You really don't."

"Kagome…likes me?" Inuyasha could barely wrap his mind around the notion. Kagome, brilliant, beautiful, best-friend Kagome…liked an idiot like him? He wasn't half as smart as she was—the only class he was actually passing was art. He figured she just kept him around for laughs and old times' sake. But she liked him?

Then again—if _Kikyo_ could tolerate kissing him, perhaps it wasn't too unreasonable to assume that Kagome could possibly as well?

He'd loved Kagome for as long as he could remember—and known for the same amount of time that she was out of his league. He'd never imagined that a girl like her could like _him_. Kikyo was pretty, sure, although she was a bit of a ditz. Sure, he thought she was hot. Sure, he liked her. But Kagome…Kagome he could actually spend the rest of his life with. He was ready to be content with a few dates with Kikyo, just like every other girl he'd dated. A few movies, a couple trips to a restaurant, a kiss or two—then it was done. That was how he did things.

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. This changed everything. Sango was right: he was in _deep_ shit.

"What's going through that pea-sized brain of yours?" Sango demanded.

"Sango, dearest," Miroku said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "please try and calm down. I have a feeling Inuyasha's just come to a revelation."

His two friends looked at him expectantly.

"I'm an ass," he said frankly.

They looked disappointed. "Is that all?" Miroku said, voicing both of their thoughts.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me that she liked me sooner?"

"We thought you knew! Any doofus can see she's head-over-heels for you," said Sango.

"Really?"

"Inuyasha. She sucks at acting—you know that. You think all that affection was pure acting talent?"

The light dawned on him like the sun coming over the horizon. "Wow…" A big grin broke over his face. "She likes me!"

"I think we've established that fact," Miroku said, pulling Sango closer to him.

She slapped him away. "Hands off, lecher."

"Where's Kagome? I have to find her—I have to hear the words from her mouth!" Inuyasha suddenly said.

"What about Kikyo?" Miroku questioned.

"What about her?"

Sango hissed something that sounded suspiciously like _"chauvinistic pig."_

"Kikyo's pretty to look at, and I wasn't expecting more than a few dates with her—we can't really relate…"

"So…you _don't_ like Kikyo?" Miroku clarified, looking confused.

"I never said that."

"What about Kagome?"

"I've loved Kagome as long as I've known her," he said quietly.

"But—you still like Kikyo." Miroku looked like he was trying to solve a difficult math equation.

"Yeah."

"So, to sum this situation up, you like two women at the same time," Sango said acidly.

"Pretty much," Inuyasha said guilelessly.

Miroku just shook his head.

"Inuyasha," said Sango tolerantly, "you do realize that you're going to have to choose between them."

He sighed and fiddled with a string on the edge of his cuff. "Yeah…"

"Who do you love _more_? Let's just put it like that," Miroku tried.

"Well…I've loved Kagome forever—but I never thought I'd actually have a chance with her. That love is constant. But Kikyo's love is more recent, I guess." He stared off into space for a minute, thinking. "But…I could actually spend the rest of my life with Kagome. Kikyo will probably forget about me in a few weeks."

"And you're _okay_ with this?" Sango demanded.

He shrugged. "It'll be a fun three weeks."

Miroku physically restrained Sango. "Inuyasha, you've never felt the need to tell Kagome how you feel about her?"

"She's way out of my league. She deserves someone better than me."

"Ain't that the truth," snarled Sango.

"Sango!" Miroku scolded. "Inuyasha, I advise you to tell her the truth before this all turns bad."

"Too late." Sango was looking towards the entrance doors. "Here they come."

x

x

Kagome fixed a smile on her face as she opened the door to the stall. Her eyes may be red-brimmed and puffy, but she could pull of the pretense of killer allergies. That was feasible—she'd missed school before under that excuse. There was no on in the bathroom now (or so it seemed—she didn't hear any voices), so she would have a few minutes to compose herself. Taking a deep breath, she slid the lock to the right and opened the door—

To come face-to-face with Kikyo.

"Uh—oh…" was her oh-so-intelligent greeting.

Kikyo gave her a plastic smile. "Kagome?"

"Um, yeah."

"Hello. I'm Kikyo."

"Yeah, I know."

"I thought you might." Then she blunted stated: "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

There was no point in playing dumb. "Yes," Kagome said boldly, lifting her chin.

"Ah. There's a pity."

That wasn't the response she'd expected. "What?"

"A pity. It always pains me to see another girl hurting."

_Oh, I'm so sure._ "What makes you think I'm hurting?"

Kikyo gave her a pointed look. "Just look in the mirror. The best concealer in the world couldn't mask those red eyes."

"I have…allergies," said Kagome weakly.

"I see. To a certain guy, hm? By the name of Inuyasha?"

_No, to you, bitch._

"I don't like to win if that means someone else has to lose," Kikyo was saying.

Kagome huffed. _Yeah, I'm so sure._

"But understand," she continued, "it's not my fault."

_Yes it bloody is! You slut, you're the one who made him fall in love with y—_

"It's your own."

_Huh? _

"Excuse me?" She looked into Kikyo's eyes, but found nothing but sincerity. Not pettiness, not triumph, just—sympathy?

"You were in with him on the little game to make me fall for him, were you not?"

"You know about that?"

Kikyo gave her a slanted look. "It was kind of obvious."

Kagome held back a retort. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"Don't make me laugh," Kikyo snapped. "What kind of girl do you take me for? I don't fall for guys over _jealousy_. That's just retarded."

Kagome didn't know how to handle this side of Kikyo. What was this? She actually sounded intelligent, logical…her voice didn't even have that falsetto trill to it. "So why—"

"Because I've loved Inuyasha longer than you have," said Kikyo quietly. "But _you _were always his best friend, _you _are the one he trusts, _you _are the one he tries to call after the snowstorm, even though he could see my house was buried under snow across the street. You were the one that was constantly between me and him."

_What?!_ Kagome's mouth opened and shut, but she could form no words. _Kikyo loves Inuyasha? No, Kikyo _has_ loved Inuyasha?_

Kikyo looked sad now. Her mask had completely fallen away; Kagome didn't see the perfect, poised, slightly air-headed girl that everyone knew her to be: all she saw was a normal, if rather beautiful, girl who suffered through unrequited love.

"But…why the act?" Kagome said, unable to explain herself in better terms.

Kikyo understood. "It's what guys like. They don't like brainy girls who can whoop them in a game of wits."

"Kikyo," Kagome groaned, "you're only attracting the chauvinistic pigs with that act. Not all guys are like that! _Inuyasha's_ not like that!"

"I know," Kikyo said quietly.

No more words were needed.

"Inuyasha loves you, you know," Kikyo said after a moment. "I never had a chance."

Kagome started. "What are you on about? He loves _you_, Kikyo."

She snorted. "I wish. You poor fools—each in love with the other, but too afraid to say anything."

Kagome twitched. _Fools? _

Kikyo looked at her with sad, brown eyes, and Kagome was suddenly struck at how beautiful Kikyo really was. The fake Kikyo looked plastic—but the real Kikyo…she was gorgeous! Kagome swallowed. _I don't look anything like her! People say we have similarities—but her features are so much more refined. _A wave of sadness passed over her. _No wonder Inuyasha prefers her._

"Kagome…could you please do me a favor?" Kikyo sounded uncertain, timid. Kagome was a little freaked out by the change in the girl.

"What?" she asked suspiciously. Change or no change, Kikyo was still Kikyo.

"Could you lend me Inuyasha—just for tonight?"

Kagome blinked. "Lend you him?"

Kikyo smiled sadly. "You've always held his heart. I never had a chance. But please…just for tonight, could I pretend that he's mine?"

"I…" Kagome bit her lip. "Kikyo—you're wrong. We're just friends. You don't need my permission to _have_ him: he's yours." She blinked away tears and stepped backwards. "He's all yours."

The two girls stared at each other warily, uncertainly. To an outsider, it would have been like looking at a photograph and its negative. Kagome had a simple strapless ankle-length midnight-blue dress with black jewelry. She'd taken her shoes off sometime during the night. Her hair was left flowing down her back. Kikyo, on the other hand, had chosen a white satin dress with spaghetti-straps and an empire waist, accented with pearl jewelry. Her hair was swept up into an elegant bun with a sprig of baby's breath tucked into the side.

The way the lighting in the bathroom played, with a few burned out fluorescent lights burned out, the light shone directly on Kikyo, illuminating her. Kagome had stepped away from Kikyo during the conversation, so the only light that shone on her was the reflection that bounced of Kikyo.

The symbology was not lost to Kagome. _Kikyo's in the spotlight_, she thought. _No matter what she says…I've seen the way Inuyasha looks at her, the way his eyes light up when her name is mentioned. She shines, while I hover back in the shadows._

Kikyo smiled a bit and touched Kagome's hand. "Thank you."

Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry about it…" _It's not like I ever had a chance anyway. To believe you and take away Inuyasha's happiness…_

The door to the bathroom opened and a group of laughing, chattering girls filed, in rushing to the mirrors to check their make-up and rub their sore feet.

Kikyo met Kagome's eyes, and in one move they walked out of the restroom.

x

x

The minute the two girls emerged from the restroom, Kikyo put her mask back on. It was more of a safety feature—she didn't feel safe without it.

Except around Kagome. That girl somehow prompted the real Kikyo to come out. She glanced at Kagome out of the corner of her eye; there was something about her that seemed…real. Truthful. Everyone Kikyo hung around lived behind a façade. Kagome was just _there_, as it was. Anything that the naked eye could see was the truth. It was a baffling concept.

Beside her, Kagome drew in a shuddering breath. "Here goes nothing," she muttered.

Kikyo silently agreed.

As they neared Kagome's group of friends, Kikyo noticed the myriad of expressions. Inuyasha looked a little overwhelmed, and was looking from her to Kagome. That one girl, Sango, was shooting her dirty looks. Miroku just watched the scene with an deadpan face.

"Kagome—" Inuyasha began, reaching for her.

The girl shook her head quickly and jerked her head towards Kikyo. Inuyasha's face darkened, but Kagome gave him a little nod. Inuyasha sighed inaudibly and shifted his attention to Kikyo. "Thanks for finding her," he said with a smile.

"No problem." Kikyo smiled stiffly. And Kagome claimed Inuyasha didn't love her? Those two could communicate without words.

An uncomfortable silence spread over the group.

Fortunately, help came in the form of one of Kikyo's friends.

"Kikyo!" Yura bounded up to her in an outfit that looked like it was from the Red Light district. "You look so beautiful! I _love _your dress! Going for the pure and innocent look?"

"I thought it would be a nice change," Kikyo responded lightly.

Yura giggled. "Did you hear about Ms. Kaede?"

"The chemistry teacher?" Inuyasha asked.

Yura's head bobbed up and down. "She and Sir Myoga were getting down on that dance floor."

Kagome's eyes widened and she unconsciously moved closer to Inuyasha, who laughed and squeezed her arm consolingly. "The history teacher who owns a flea circus?" He grinned. "There's a disturbing image."

"Ironic that today's the thirty-first of October," quipped Kikyo.

_: Make 'em laugh, it comes so easy:_

Everyone laughed, save for Kagome and Sango—the former just shook her head with a smile; the latter continued to glare at Kikyo.

Kikyo took in Inuyasha and Kagome's position. His hand was lightly resting on her shoulder, a gesture of comfort. Neither seemed aware of how each supported the other. She smiled sadly. _Just one night…all I want is one night to myself. How can Kagome think she doesn't hold his heart? She's been his for years._

_:When__ you get to the part, where you're breaking my heart:_

She smiled brightly. "Well, what are we all standing around here for? I, for one, am in the mood for dancing!" She caught Inuyasha's eye. "What do you say?"

_:Hide__ behind your smile, all the world loves a clown:_

"Keh, I'm always in the mood for dancing." He smirked. "Right, Kagome?"

She started. "Huh?" Then his words registered and she grinned. "Oh yeah, Inu's the bomb at dancing… especially at strip clubs on the beach."

Miroku snorted and tried to suppress his snickers. Sango rolled her eyes and muttered, "I'm going to get a drink."

Inuyasha winked at Kagome and turned back to Kikyo. "Ready?"

She took his arm. "Naturally."

x

x

Sango appeared at Kagome's side, a cup of water in her hand. "That slut," she said contemptuously, taking a sip from the cup before offering it to Kagome. "I can't believe the gall she has."

Kagome accepted the cup, but shook her head. "No. She's just misunderstood."

"Misunderstood?" Sango gave Kagome a look that clearly said 'you've lost it'. "What's _that _supposed to mean?

"Kikyo…" Kagome struggled to make Sango understand. "She doesn't show her true self."

"Thank God. I'm not sure I'm brave enough to see it."

"No…she's—actually really nice."

"_Nice_? Kikyo? Kags, are we talking about the same person?"

"She hides behind a mask of stupidity. She acts airheaded because she believes that's what turns guys on."

Sango snorted. "Poor deluded bitch."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Kikyo danced to an upbeat song. "I feel kind of bad for her, actually," she murmured.

"You're too forgiving, Kagome," said Sango. "This is why people take advantage of you. Now, see, if you acted all tough like me, no one would bother you." She paused. "No, I take that back. Act all tough like me, and you'll never get a guy." She laughed shortly. "Maybe Kikyo has the right idea after all…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I think you may be eating your words soon."

"Huh?" Sango turned in the direction Kagome was looking, only to find Miroku striding towards them. "What? Miroku? Heh, that's funny, Kagome. I'll bet you these safety pins that are holding up my dress that he'll be stopped by some adoring girl in less than seven seconds."

"One…two…three…four…aw damn…"

Sango smiled smugly. "See? He's irresistible. And he knows it. He'd never go for a brainy jock like me."

"You keep telling yourself that," said Kagome under her breath.

x

x

"So what are your plans for the summer?" Inuyasha said, raising his voice to be heard over the music.

"Work," Kikyo shouted back. "Have to save up for college in the fall."

"Really? Where do you work?"

"The local hospital. I'm sort of an assistant to the nurses."

"You like science?"

"Sure." She shrugged a smiled a little.

"You ever think of going Pre-Med?"

She gave him a surprised look. "Pre-Med? You have to be crazy smart to do that."

"Your point? You could do it."

Her eyes widened a bit, but she just laughed in that tinkling voice. "You flatter me."

Inuyasha inwardly sighed. She _was _smart. Watching her during class, he saw how quickly she finished her work. But for some reason, she felt like hiding her real self. Maybe that was why he was attracted to her—he knew that there was more inside. And that intrigued him. He knew Kagome didn't understand his feelings for Kikyo, but that was because all she saw was the sham.

"So," he suddenly said, "what do you think of the new foreign policy the president was talking about last night?"

Kikyo looked even more startled, but responded with her opinion.

Gradually, she let her exterior fall aside, and by the third song, they were talking and laughing like old friends. As Inuyasha spun her around in his arms, he found himself fascinated by this girl. Her laugh, unlike the forced one, was deep and mellow, and he found that he actually enjoyed talking with her.

But whenever one of her friends or another male came by, she slipped back into her act so fast that Inuyasha found himself looking around to see where _his _Kikyo had run off to.

He sighed and pulled her closer, the two swaying in time to the slow song. "Kikyo," he asked carefully, "why do you hide yourself like that?"

"Honestly—I really don't know," she answered. "It's just been a habit for so long… I think I picked it up from my mother initially, but it really developed in middle school when you immature guys first began to realize that the female gender existed. It was so easy to pick up guys by flirting and looking pretty…" She shrugged. "And it still works today. What does this tell you?"

"'Men are retarded, blind, and assholes,'" he said, quoting Sango.

Kikyo laughed in surprise. "Yes, that just about sums it up."

"But once we reach thirty, we start to want to settle down…and let me tell you, Kikyo, men aren't going to want a flighty, stupid girl to help them pay the taxes and raise the children."

She shrugged. "I can change later."

"Just like that?"

"Yes," she said, although her voice lacked assurance.

"Old habits die hard," Inuyasha said, thinking of the game he and Kagome had played for so long. Even if he did admit his feelings to her, would things really change? Or would the two of them fall into their familiar pattern of friendship?

"Mmm."

_:Wish__ you well, I cannot stay_

_You deserve an award for the role that you've played:_

"Kikyo," he said awkwardly, unsure how to voice his thoughts, "I'm not sure that—the two of us, I mean, we…well—I don't think it would work out."

"Oh."

She sounded so disappointed. Inuyasha felt like a heel. _I lead her on, and then I tell her it's not going to work. I'm just fulfilling her expectation of men, aren't I? _"I don't think I could handle the double life."

"Double life?" Now she sounded peeved.

"You acting one way around me, and another way around your friends. It'd be like dating a schizophrenic."

"Oh really?" Now she _definitely _sounded annoyed. "So I have multiple personalities now, do I?"

"I didn't say that," he frowned. "Don't put words in my mouth, woman, just listen to me."

"Go on," she said coldly.

"Your friends—would they accept me? Would you be ashamed to call me your boyfriend?"

"I didn't realize men planned so far in advance—all we've done is dance and you're already labeling us a couple."

"Hypothetically," he snapped. "Don't be difficult."

"So sorry," she said frostily. "Am I bothering you, Inuyasha? Maybe you should go find _Kagome _dance with her, since you seem to favor her over me." Her eyes widened, and she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh God…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"Don't worry about it." _So the real Kikyo comes out. No—I mean the fake Kikyo. Damn! Wwhich is which?_

Kikyo looked subdued now. The cheerful banter stopped and awkwardness prevailed.

_: No more masquerade :_

The song ended and Inuyasha released Kikyo from his embrace. "I…I better go check on Kagome."

She nodded resignedly. "Yeah. You'd better."

The couples around them regrouped and resumed dancing, the speakers now blaring out a hard R&B song, but Kikyo and Inuyasha didn't move.

Kikyo released a small sigh and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "It's all right. I knew from the beginning who held you heart, even all those years ago."

_All those years ago?_ "What?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Go, Inuyasha."

_: You're one lonely star : _

She looked so lost and forlorn… he couldn't leave her like this. "Kikyo—"

"No." She backed away from him. "Thank you for letting me be myself…even if only for a few hours." Then she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Kikyo," he whispered.

_: Sa–ay goodby-y-y-e, say goodbye :_

x

x

Kagome watched in bewilderment as Kikyo brushed past her, tears streaming down her cheeks. _Where's Inuyasha?_

Her question was answered a minute later a very moody raven-haired young man came strolling after her, a scowl on his face.

_So things went sour, did they?_ Kagome thought wryly. "Inuyasha."

His gaze caught hers, and she understood everything in one look. "I'm sorry," she said, wrapping him in a hug.

Inuyasha was caught off guard, but he just murmured, "Kagome," and pulled her closer, breathing in her scent, taking solace in her presence. "I feel so bad for her."

"Yeah…"

"I wish…" _I wish that I could do things over again._

"What do you wish, Inuyasha?" _Please don't tell me you wish that you do this over again—that you want Kikyo back._

"Never mind." _You wouldn't understand—I wish I hadn't hurt you. I wish that we never mixed ourselves up in this masquerade business._

"If you say so…" _So you were thinking about her._

Kagome suddenly felt herself being torn out of Inuyasha's embrace by a very angry football captain. "Bastard," Naraku growled, getting up in Inuyasha's face. "What have you done to my woman? Why is she crying?"

"I wouldn't know," Inuyasha deadpanned. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"I _saw_ you dancing with her," Naraku hissed. "Don't deny it!"

"She's not crying over a dance, moron."

"You said something to her, didn't you?"

"Naraku," Kikyo cried, joining the circle. "Leave him alone! My contacts are bothering me, that's all!"

Naraku snorted in disbelief. "You don't wear contacts."

"Shows how much you know," she retorted. "I have myopia."

"Myoga?" Naraku looked baffled.

"It means she's nearsighted, dumbass." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Near-whatsit?"

"I have some saline," Kagome offered, reaching for her purse. "You need some?"

"Yes, please."

_: All the world is a stage, and everyone has their part : _

Kikyo squirted the salt water solution into her eye, blinked a couple of times, and handed the bottle back to Kagome. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Inuyasha smirked at Naraku. "What do you say, Narry?"

"I say you and your little girlfriend go to hell."

Inuyasha was stumped, unable to think of a good comeback.He looked from Kikyo to Kagome. _Which is he talking about?_

_Oh good lord, _Kagome thought.

Kikyo's face fell.

Naraku smiled triumphantly. "Later, Loser."

Kagome saw the look on Inuyasha's face as he watched Kikyo walk away. _He really, really likes her,_ she thought. _What happened between the two of them? I can tell he's regretting it._

_I hurt her_. Inuyasha winced._ I'm such a stupid bastard. If I didn't love Kagome, would I have been willing to try to change her?_

_She loves him. And he loves her. They're so transparent._ Kikyo sighed inaudibly. _I could never come between the two of them. It was foolish to believe I could._

_: How was I to know which way the story'd go? How was I to know you'd break [you'd break, you'd break, you'd break] you'd break my heart? : _

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly.

"Hn?" He glanced down at her. _She's hurting too. God, I'm like King Midas—everyone I touch I hurt._

"Go after her."

"What?"

"Don't just let her walk away—go after her. Look at the way she's walking; those are not normal step sizes. She _wants _you to follow her." Her voice became urgent. "Go apologize, or explain yourself, or whatever before it's too late!"

"K-kagome…" He stared into her shining brown orbs, feeling helpless. How could he explain that it was _she _he loved? He was emotionally attached to Kikyo…but it was Kagome who he was comfortable with, who he…he _loved_…

Yet, he had to set things straight with Kikyo. She didn't deserve to be pushed aside like he'd done. She deserved an explanation.

"Kagome—I'm sorry…"

She gave him a small smile. "I understand. Now go before I practice my discus throw on you."

He smiled at her halfhearted joke. "Wait here for me." _Please._

"Of course." _I always will_.

_: I've always been in love with you; Guess you've always known : _

His eyes held hers for a minute before dashing off. Kikyo and Naraku were almost to the double doors that led to the parking lot. Inuyasha frowned, knowing quite well what that bastard was planning. "Kikyo!" he yelled, gaining on them. "KIKYO!"

The girl in white jerked and whirled around. A relieved smile spread across her face. "Inuyasha…"

Naraku grimaced. "You again?"

Inuyasha had caught up to them now. "Where are you two going?"

Kikyo flushed.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Naraku said pleasantly, although his eyes snapped in irritation.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just asking. Yo, Kikyo, do you have a minute?"

Naraku smoothly tugged her closer. "She's busy. Sorry."

"Why don't you let her answer for herself?"

"Don't listen to him, Inuyasha—of course I have a minute," Kikyo said at the same time.

Inuyasha flashed his classic smirk and led Kikyo away from a snarling Naraku. "Kikyo," he began, "about earlier—I wanted to apologize for being so…so…"

"Candid?"

"Overly so," he said, nodding. "I just wanted you to understand that…" He paused. "Damn it, I don't know what the hell I'm saying."

"I understand, Inuyasha." She smiled slightly. "Really."

"No, Kikyo—you don't." He grabbed her arms. "I like you. I do. I don't know why, it's just—I feel this connection with you. But I don't think it'll work out." He let go of her arms and ran a hand through his hair. "Holy shit, I have no idea what I'm blabbering on about. I'm sorry for hurting you; I just wanted you to know that I do think highly of you…and that you should ditch that ignorant ass over there." He glared over at Naraku.

Kikyo laughed. "It's nice to know you never change, Inuyasha. You're as eloquent as always." Her eyes glittered with unshed tears, but an aura of contentment radiated from her. "It's all right—really. No hard feelings between us. Thank you for coming after me…it proved that you do care for me, even a little."

"Kagome was the one who told me to go," he found himself saying. Then he flinched at his own tactlessness. _You stupid son of a…_

"Yes," said Kikyo simply. "I'm not surprised. She is an amazing girl—a perfect match for you. Don't let her slip away, or I'll be really angry. That kind of love shouldn't be wasted." She drew in a breath and said, "Goodnight, Inuyasha. I'll see you in school on Monday."

"Uh…yeah…bye?" Kikyo was already walking away by the time he could form words again. Naraku reached for her, but she only swatted his hand away, saying, "Fuck off, Naraku—I'll drive myself home."

Inuyasha snickered all the way back to the ballroom.

_: Sa-ay goodby-y-y-e, say goodbye :_

x

x

"What?" Sango jolted out of her daydream to find the man of her thoughts standing before her. Ignoring the flush that was spreading across her cheeks, she said, "Sorry, Miroku, I was zoning. What'd you say?"

Seated beside her, Kagome was trying to suppress her giggles. Sango glared halfheartedly.

Miroku's eyes were laughing as he dutifully repeated, "I said, would you care to dance with me, Sango?"

Her heart leaped, but she replied with a, "No, thank you."

A moment of stunned silence prevailed after her answer.

"_What_?" Kagome nearly shouted, jumping to her feet. "Sango, are you out of your mind?"

Miroku was startled as well, suddenly feeling uncertain. _She—_doesn't_ like me? But I was sure…_

Sango grinned mischievously up at the violet-eyed boy. "You did always have the worst timing, Houshi. My feet are killing me and I don't think I can move another step. But, if it isn't too much trouble, would you mind waiting an hour?"

Miroku laughed in pure relief, his baritone voice reverberating off the walls. "Sango," he said, flashing his dimples, "it would be my pleasure to wait for you."

Combined, their smiles alone could have lit the room.

Kagome smiled and moved to the other side of the table, letting them have their moment. A frown overtook her smile as her thoughts shifted to Inuyasha. _He still hasn't come back. What could be taking him so long?_ She traced a pattern on her skirt and shifted so she was sitting sideways on the chair. _Maybe I was wrong to send him after Kikyo. Granted, it wasn't an action in my best interests…but I just want him to be happy…_

A pair of arms suddenly circled her abdomen. "Those look like some heavy thoughts—I can almost see them leaking out of your head."

"Inuyasha!"

"Hey, baby," he said, easily lifting her up while he took her place in the chair and gently set her down in his lap. "What'd I miss?"

"The moment of a lifetime. Miroku asked Sango to dance."

Inuyasha groaned and swiveled round to survey the couple. "He didn't!"

"Yep. And she said no."

"What the—"

"But only because her feet are hurting. She's going to dance with him later—I hope."

"Keh, that letch'll find a way to make it happen." He smirked. "How much you wanna bet he won't leave her side the rest of the night?"

"Five bucks saying he'll be distracted twice and slapped subsequently."

"Deal. Loser buys lunch on Monday."

"I'll be sure to order lobster."

"It'll probably still be alive."

"Knowing our cafeteria? True," she conceded, leaning back into his warmth.

Inuyasha shifted so to make her more comfortable. "Hey—about Kikyo…"

Kagome stiffened. "Listen, Inuyasha," she said firmly, "I did my part. If you're having problems with her, I don't want to hear about it."

"But—"

"_No_. I don't ask for much from you, and this is not an unreasonable request."

"Stop babbling and give me a freaking chance to speak," he growled, taking hold of her chin so that he could see her face. "What I was _going _to say was, I told her the truth: that I didn't think things would work out between us, and I hoped I didn't hurt her too badly."

"You—you—_what?!_"

Inuyasha blinked. Out of all the possible reactions he was prepared for, he wasn't expecting anger.

"I don't believe you! After all that—you just let her go? Weeks of worrying, moaning, complaining, scheming, all for a few dances and a kiss? What the hell is that, Inuyasha?"

"I made a mistake. I am only human, after all."

"Yes, but that's a rather foolish mistake to make! What, did you suddenly realize she was leading a double life? Was it such a shocking revelation that you felt you couldn't adequately deal with it?"

"Listen, Kagome—"

"No, you listen! You're acting like such a chauvinist! If you think you can lead a girl on like that and forget about her the next second and expect her to be _okay _with that, you've got another thing coming?"

He lazily drew little circles on her back. "Are we even talking about Kikyo anymore?"

"Are you even listening to me?" she snapped.

"Mmmhm. I hear plenty of unfounded accusations."

She crossed her arms and scowled. It was so infuriating when he took on that nonchalant attitude. "So refute them. I dare you."

"Thank you. First off, yes, I did lead her on. I liked her; you would do the same to any guy you like."

She dropped her eyes.

"But, like I said, I made a mistake. Personally, I think it would have been more cruel to keep acting as if I was okay with her actions and then break up with her later. That would hurt her even more."

"Not necessarily," she mumbled.

"Don't be so argumentative." She opened her mouth to protest, but he barreled on, "Second, I knew she was leading a double life from the start. I foolishly thought I could change her; that she would be willing to adjust for me. I was wrong."

"Old habits—"

"—die hard. Yes, I know." He was quiet for a minute, still tracing circles onto her back. "Third…it wouldn't be fair to her if we continued the relationship."

"Why not?"

He looked Kagome straight in the eye. "She didn't have my full love."

Kagome sucked in a breath.

"Don't you think that's unfair? Me, having her complete devotion, and her having only a portion? It's impossible to pretend to love someone…when you're already bound to another." He was staring at her intently. "What do you think, Kagome?"

"I think…" She swallowed and started again. "I think…that I have to go to the bathroom. One too many cups of lukewarm water, you know—" She hurriedly stood up.

"No, you don't!" he exclaimed, tugging her back into his lap. "What was that? Here I am, bearing my heart to you, and all you can do is run away?"

"Oh, is that what you were doing? If my memory serves me correctly, we were talking about _Kikyo_."

"Shit, woman," he said in exasperation, "is it so hard to read between the damn lines? Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"Well, Inuyasha, I don't know," she said, smirking at him. "I've always been a little dense…"

"Cheeky. Very well then." He took her hands in his and said seriously, "Kagome…I've loved you for as long as I can remember. You're my best friend, my confident, my…love. I don't understand why you put up with me; I didn't believe Sango and Miroku when they said you loved me back, but now that I look back on things… god, you even helped me try and get Kikyo. What is that, Kagome? How are you so selfless?"

She smiled gently. "I wanted you to be happy," she said, stroking a lock of black hair out of his face.

"I don't deserve you," he said, frowning. "You'd be happier with someone else—"

"I don't _want _someone else!" she cried, jerking on that same strand of hair.

He winced in pain, but didn't yell at her—for once. "Are you sure? You'll change your mind after a while—"

"Have these past weeks meant nothing to you? You didn't notice how _right _it felt, being 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'?"

"Are you sure?" He traced the contours of his face. "I want _you _to be happy, Kagome. I still have lingering feelings for Kikyo, I won't lie to you. They're not as strong as the ones I have for you, but they're still there—"

"Inuyasha—just answer this for me. Could you see us as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Hell, yes."

"Do you love me?"

"More than you realize."

She smiled and leaned close. "Then that's all I need to know…"

He breathed a sigh of relief and closed the space that remained between them, his lips a caress against hers. The music, the dancing, and the snickers of Sango and Miroku all faded away into the background as they slipped away into their own little world.

When the finally came up for air, Inuyasha murmured, "At least some good came out of this crazy jealousy plot."

"Don't even mention that to me," she groaned. "I never want to act like that ever again."

"Thank god," he said, pulling her head down for another kiss. "Your acting skills suck."

"Me? What about you? You were doing a pretty good job playing the infatuated loverboy—a little too realistic, I'd say."

"Would you now?" He grinned at her. "How much you wanna bet I can play the part even better in real life?"

She kissed the tip of his nose. "I think another kiss would serve just fine."

"Good. I win." Her giggle was abruptly cut off as his lips once again met hers.

_: The show is over, say goodbye : _

x

x

x

A/N: 2:27 a.m. Bedtime for Mysa. Review please! It would be nice to wake up to a happy little "Review Alert!" email in my inbox. Ja ne.


End file.
